Built Back Up
by cutiepie9985
Summary: Depressing one-shots , with happy endings . All KICK .DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT. Some of these stories are based on ones I've previously read just with a twist .


Depression

** Disclaimer: I do NOT Kickin it **

** This is my first one shot series so please give me a chance **

** Some of these stories are based on other ones I've read before but with my own little twists here and there ;) **

** So please just bare with me if you notice that it's like some stories you've previously read **

** Thank you for your time and enjoy :D **

KIM'S P.O.V

I was walking outside the dojo walking back and fourth hyperventilating . Am I really going to do this ? I thought

" Grace I don't think I'm ready to tell him how I feel yet . . " I said

" I mean this could all go really wrong I mean he might not feel the same way it could ruin our friendship . ." I trailed off at the thought

" Would you shut it ?! He likes you he's always starring at you when your not looking he even told jerry he likes you ! And you even know you cannot tell jerry anything unless its true ! " grace exclaimed

I chuckled " thanks grace . . and not just for this no matter what happened today we'll always be besties " I said while reaching out for a hug

" of course but what does you and jack being together have to do with our friendship ? " she asked scrunching her eyebrows together in confusion

you see I have this teensy weeny crush on jack brewer . . or maybe a huge one I mean he's perfect he's hot , cute sweet , loyal , cocky confident , seaford highs heart throbe so why would he pick me ?

" You know what grace I don't want to go in there umm why don't we just go on a shopping spree instead won't that be fun ? Yeah c'mon lets go . " I told her pulling her in another direction to leave

" yeah lets go after you tell jack how you feel bah bye ! good luck ! " she exclaimed shoving me into the dojo and waving

I scoffed and rolled my eyes and said " umm jack theres something we need to talk ab- " I trailed off when I looked in front of me it was a sight I never wanted to see

jack and donna tobin were on the floor in a full blown out make out session !

I cover my mouth and gasped in shock as tears threattend there way to fall out

" I - I " I struggled for the words to come out then the tears made there way out

" Kim! umm sorry we were just I was just . . "

" save it . . " I spat in anger and sadness

" way to ruin the moment crawfish ! " donna yelled in anger that I cut her make out session short

" goodbye brewer ! " I screamed as more tears fell

" so how did it go do you now have a new boyfriend " grace pleaded with hopeful eyes

I just sobbed into her shoulder

and she patted my back and let me explain as we walked home

1 month later

It had been official jack and donna were going out

I stopped going to the dojo to avoid seeing him

I even changed my schedule and not to mention I became depressed

I stopped eating I was never hungry I didn't have an appetite for food but I just choked some down my throat so people wouldn't realize how broken I am

I had gotten a lot closer with milton and jerry they realized what happened and said that jack was a jerk and stopped hanging out with him

not that jack cared he became even more popular and became a bad boy cuz donna said it would increase her popularity because she was dating THE jack brewer school heart throbe and bad boy

but jack would always look at me with guilty eyes and every time he saw me and I would break down and become even more heart broken then before

Me and grace were now inseparable she even moved into my house because she's my neighbor and believe or not jacks twin sister

She tried getting me to move on but it wouldn't work I mean who would love a now pale anorexic depressed girl whose just plain ugly ?

The next morning

I woke up from the annoying ringing of my alarm clock

" great another day of hell " I mumbled into my pillow

I got out of bed and walked to my mirror lifted up my shirt and realized how skinny I became you could practically see my ribs

" awesome " I said and sighed

then grace woke up yawned and hugged me from behind resting her chin on my shoulder saying " It'll get better kimmy I promise "

I just scoffed and mumbled " sure it will "

After me and grace took our showers she and I got dressed

Grace was wearing a tropical floral crop top, black skinny jeans , laced up black platform heels , her golden brown ombre hair down , with a black beanie that read " Ain't no wifey "

And for makeup she had smokey eyeshadow on with a bold red lipstick

As for me I had on a light grey slightly cropped sweat shirt , with matching light grey sweatpants and my red, white, black, and grey jordans

For me makeup was just some light pink natural baby lips chap stick , and my light pink nails grace begged to do for me with my hair in a messy bun **( AN: my polyvore name is in my profile with these two looks ) **

and with that I just grabbed an apple and grace and I rode to school even though I begged my mom for me not to go ( I told my mom everything that happened were really close but I still have to go to school -_- )

At school

every body was looking at me in sympathy because they knew what happened even lindsey hugged me ! The girl I've hated for years which she gladly returned (note the sarcasm ) hugged me oh well its good to know that some people still care for me

As I was walking alone Grace had to meet up with Jerry I bumped into donna

"great going kim " I mumbled to myself

" How dare you ?! " donna said as she shoved me

" your so weak and pathetic ! " she spat

" oh and one more thing " she sneered as she held up her finger in front of me

she walked over to jack and made out with him which he returned

" Now get out of my sight ! " she yelled and kicked me

I just sobbed I didn't even try holding back the tears as I ran into the janitors closet sobbing when something caught my eyes a blade ?

It was just a small little razor blade but it had me thinking

I could at least try and release some pain

So I took the blade and I cut myself . yup I did it and I felt a lot better actually

I was instantly hypnotized like I was in a trace and cut my wrist one after another and then I ran to the bathroom to get off the excess blood

I then ran back to the janitors closet but I didn't realize my sleeve was still up and right then somebody saw my freshly cut wrist

JACK'S P.O.V

I was looking for kim after what just happened I dumped donna I lost my friends and most importantly kim

But as I was looking for her I saw something on her wrist I'm sure I caused I blinked back tears and followed her into the janitors closet

In the janitors closet

" Kim . . those better not be what I think they are . . " I trailed of cuz I was scared of her answer

" jack ? what are you doing in here and even if they are cuts why would you care " she said as a single tear fell down her cheek

" kim did I do this ? " I asked I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her

she just blinked back more tears looked away and nodded

" what can I do for you to stop ? " I pleaded needing an answer

"Nothing jack not everything you can fix " she spat and attempted to walk out the closet but I grabbed her wrist careful not to touch the cuts

" Kim I'm sorry and I mean it all went to my head but why did you get so upset anyways ? " I asked slightly demanding

" The real answer . . ? she asked

I just nodded in response waiting for her to answer me

" Jack I loved you , I still do actually , I know I should hate you but I can't bring myself to it . I really REALLY badly want to hate you but I can't . " she explained and broke into a sob

" shhh shhh its ok kim . " I said and rubbed her back

" NO jack its not ! Its not the same anymore ! Look at what I've become because of you its a lll your fault ! " she spat

" Kim I'm sorry I wish I didn't do what I did but I love you too " I said and crashed our lips together **( dang it just got cheesy * shakes head * ) **

" so what does this mean ?" she asked with a slight smile

" It means I have to go show all the guys your taken " I smirked

she smiled as we walked out but then stopped

" wait what about donna ? " she asked starting to cry

I just smiled and said

" I already broke up with her "

" really ?! " she asked shocked and smiling widely I

I just grinned and nodded

she ran up to me jumped and wrapped her legs around my legs and kissed me I almost fell back **( cheesy again )**

KIM'S P.O.V

And now I know for sure I'll never be depressed again because I have him on my side

As we walked down the hallway hand in hand I did a small prayer to god thanking him for bringing back my happiness

** Well how was that ?! I really want to know all of your feedback is helpful so please review or message me :)**

**THANKS AGAIN HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D  
**


End file.
